


Virgils Lines

by CatosticLoki



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatosticLoki/pseuds/CatosticLoki
Summary: This was a poem I made from Virgil's lines for a video I made for his birthday....It sucks but meh





	Virgils Lines

one cause of unease   
holding your breath for seven seconds  
with a heartfelt moment   
when something is off   
breathe in for four seconds  
when you decided it wasn't worth it anymore  
breathe out for eight seconds   
removing yourself from the equation   
is corrupting them   
reminding you of all the things you failed to do   
putting on a dark persona is the best way to get anyone’s guard up  
so it's easier to hear  
when there's a massive change in life  
that logic always has a part to play  
but I'm here and this is what I do

Two nervous thoughts  
now you see everyone's got flaws   
in a different way  
mistakes  
that they would prefer not to know about  
throwing a wrench into the system  
causing you to feel super insecure, making everyone feel stupid  
causing work to suffer   
you just have to be open to hearing them  
but listen you're just an innocent harmless angel  
who’s lost,  
and instead of fixing it  
you go find a distraction, thinking that all the hate could just be shaken  
but your blood is pumping with all the hope you quickly leave behind  
let's face the facts and come to terms, it's time to realize   
that you'll just make more empty promises to yourself

three depressing speculations   
you're just gonna have to move on, rip it off  
bitter or cynical no matter the fears  
behaving strangely  
you just gonna have to get rid of the rain clouds  
we have a bubble and   
you're losing the people you love  
thinking it's too late to believe there's any chance  
the devil's hour making you lightheaded  
anxiety causing a bad feeling   
having some concerns,  
with non-judgemental eyes in the face of feelings   
you're just an archaeologist that dug up some ancient feeling


End file.
